A known electronic device, such as a mobile phone, generates sound from a speaker provided in the electronic device. A dynamic speaker is mainly used as the speaker in the electronic device. For example, the vibration generating device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has a dynamic speaker configuration provided with a magnet, a voice coil, and a diaphragm, as well as a case housing these elements.